A beautiful Disaster
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: Ray and Salima go on their first date, but things do not go as planned. Or do they? (birthday gift for Droplets of Blue Rain)


**I do not own Beyblade. A birthday gift for the amazing and lovely Droplets of Blue Rain. Please enjoy Misty ^^**

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" Ray blurted out, as he paced agitatedly through his room looking for something.

"It's gotta be there, Ray." Mariah casually says, as she rests her arm on the back of the chair crossing her legs. It was the night of Ray and Salima's first date, and Ray was trying to make the best first impression as possible. So he had decided to tie his hair all up into what should have been a long ponytail. Instead of that every time he would try to tie his hair with an elastic band, the seemingly powerful hair would cause the band to stretch and eventually break. After a massive _twenty two_ failed attempts, he finally found a rubber band with enough tensile strength that could withstand the power of his "awesome" hairs.

"Ah, finally!" He gasped out as he tied his hair up and looked at himself at the mirror. "You look great, Ray-Ray." Mariah commented as Ray chuckled back at her and smiled, she smiled back.  
"Hope all goes well in this first date. Is the chaperone ready?" Ray asked Mariah, as he adjusted his bow tie.  
"Mmhm, all is good Ray. How about we go downstairs and show off to the others?" Mariah suggested as she got up.  
"Hm, good idea." Ray replied as he turned at Mariah. Then the duo proceeded to go downstairs to meet with the others.

"Oh look, here he comes!" Kenny spoke as the others turned their attention to the suited up Raymond Kon, ascending down while he adjusted his cuffs to match-up to his style & "attitude". He had worn a classic black suit, white shirt and a black bow tie, matching his sparkling back new shoes. His face exhibited a certain type of smirk, the certain type of smirk which would make any girl crazy. He came down the stairs as everyone stared at him bemused, damn it he was ready for his first date!  
"Lookin' sharp!" Max commented.  
"Nice!" Tyson added.

"Hm, looking good." Kenny said.

"Oh, yeah! Nailed it Ray!" Daichi overzealously exclaimed.  
"He he, nicely done." Mariam added.  
"Oh yea!" Julia remarked.  
"She's gonna love you like that." Hilary commented.

"I know, right?" Mariah said, taking the entire credit.  
"C'mon, Mariah! When is the chaperone gonna come?" Ray asked impatiently.  
"Relax, Ray! Patience is virtue, he'll be here…" Mariah said while winking at Hilary and Julia, who winked back with assorted giggles.

"Wait, you guys know who's the chaperone too?" Ray asked, intrigued.

"Yea, of course we do." Julia replied cheerfully.

"Yea, Ray. We hired an _expert_ to do the driving." Hilary replied, winking at the stressed word.

"Hope he's someone I know…" He replied, taken a bit aback and hoping for the chaperone to be someone like Lee or Tala, heck even Boris would do. After all Boris knew how to drive and _Ray did not…_

"Ooh, I think he's coming down!" Mariah exclaimed excitedly as she looked up the stairs.  
"Who?" Max asked.  
"The chaperone, Ray's chaperone you idiot!" Mariah snapped back at Max,making everyone who was _not_ _in_ on the secret plan was stare at the pink haired girl in an eccentric and shocked manner. And out of all of them Ray was the most shocked.  
"The chaperone is in this house?" He asked as he pointed his finger at the floor.  
"Of course, silly!" Mariah replied.

"Whoa!" Everyone in the room except Ray, Mariah, Hilary and Julia exclaimed out.

"What!" Max cried out.  
"Shush! He's coming down!" Julia said as she and slowly, everyone in the room heard the sound of heavy boots stomping down the stairs. Slowly, they saw a figure - a figure clad in black jeans, a white tank top and a black leather jacket. His darker blue hair was tied up in a pony tail which left some of his blue-silverish hair left as they were. His amethyst eyes were showing his drowsiness, or maybe it was his frustration of being _Ray's chaperone…._

"What? Kai?! What are you doing!?" Ray asked astounded, as he stared the blunette.

"What do you think, I'm your chaperone idiot!" He snarled back, earning gasps from everyone who was not into the little secret.

"What?!" Everyone else said in unison, as Hilary, Julia and Mariah snickered out which caused Kai to stare at the girls with a distasteful expression. He was definitely pissed off….

There was now this strange and peculiar aura in the room, all of a sudden Ray was not the most attractive male in the room - Kai was. Every girl just drooled at his sexiness, his usual growls and grunts, obviously from the annoyance of being Ray's chaperone or in his words, "his babysitter". His frustration and annoyance, plus his rugged biker-esque attire made every female even the invisible Dizzi drool over him:

"Oh my…" Mariam said, covering her mouth.  
" _Wow, he looks real cute_." Julia admitted under her breath.  
"I think he _does_ look kinda cute… Cuter than Ray, oh God…" Mariah said under her breath.

"Mmhm, I'd love that piece of cake, roar." Dizzi said loudly.  
"Dizzi!" Kenny opposed. "What? I like what I see!" She responded.

"Mmhm, I agree. You look real cute babe." Hilary whispered into his ear, getting on her tippy toes to meet his height.

"Ugh, and why am I Ray's chaperone again?" He reiterated as he crossed his arms around his chest.  
"Ugh! How many times do we go over this? How many? You're the only one here who knows how to properly drive a car!" Hilary struck back.  
"What, and Ray is too much of a baby to drive Salima to his date on his own?" He asked, annoyed.

"What? I'm no baby!" Ray protested, feeling disrespected from the comment.  
"Quiet, you imbecile!" Kai snapped at the nekojin, earning a terrified look from Ray.

"Look Kai, it's Ray's first date. And we need to make sure that _everything_ is in place for that and having a responsible adult such as you who would keep an eye out on these two…" Hilary was saying as she was cut off by Ray:  
"What?! He's like gonna be our babysitter or something?!" Ray protested, to which the brunette simply ignored him.  
"…And you're that responsible adult." Hilary finished, earning a groan from the blue-haired male.  
"Unbelievable." He muttered out. Then without saying a word he went outside.

"Hey, Casanova!" Kai snapped at Ray," You comin' or should I carry you to the car like a baby?" He asked, adding insult to injury.

"Coming!" A flustered and nervous Ray replied.

"Okay, Ray. Now take this date slowly and carefully…" Mariah said,

"Use protection bro!" Daichi interrupted out of nowhere and earning confounded looks from everyone in the room for his rather _obvious_ comment "Uhh, thank you for sharing that information with us, Daichi." Kenny said, warily. He gave a goofy grin in response as Tyson sighed.

"Be sure to treat her like a lady, you know where are you going to take her right?" Mariah said.

"Good luck!" Julia said, bidding off the moody raven-haired. Outside, Hilary was explaining to Kai all the crucial points on being a chaperone for Ray.  
"Don't snap at these two no matter whatever happens." She cautioned him.  
"Hmph, even if Ray starts humping her in the back of my car?" He asked annoyed, crossing his arms around his chest.  
"Yes! I'll buy you a new car, Kai. Just please don't ruin this date." She said, getting on her toes again and giving him puppy dog eyes while she rested her hands over his crossed arms. He sighed in desperation. He knew he could let anyone down but Hilary.  
"Fine." He replied, rolling his eyes upward in displeasure.

"Eeeh! I know I could always count on you!" She squealed and began jumping and earned a chuckle from Kai. She then planted a kiss on his lips, he replied by cupping her face and deepening the kiss. They continued to make out, before slowly pulling away.  
"Thank you so much." She said, looking at him.  
"You're welcome." He replied, looking at her eyes,

"Uh, sorry to interrupt this lovebird reunion but…" A feminine voice said from the shadow, causing Hilary to jerk up a bit and Kai to look at the direction of the voice with displeasure.

"But Salima's here." Julia said, coming out from the shadows.  
 _"Bitch."_ Hilary muttered under her breath.  
"You got that right." Kai said then he walked towards the front door, where stood the lovely Salima. She was wearing a black cocktail dress, a thin gold necklace and high heeled shoes. Her red hairs were as usual let open. A vibrant smile was present on her face and it was telling the story better than anything that night.

"You need to ring the doorbell, genius…" Salima picked up a low voice and she turned to its direction, and saw Kai and Hilary walking towards her.  
"Heya Hils, Kai." She said, waving at the couple as she ignored Kai's comment.

"Hiya!" Hilary said as she approached and kissed her cheeks getting a kiss from Salima too. She then bowed at Kai; he replied by stuffing his hands in his pocket, annoyed - and he went towards the doorbell and rang it reluctantly waiting for Ray to come out.

"Oh boy…" The two girls sighed out at his rather "adolescent act".

… _.And if there was something called a "night of coincidences" then that night had all events to qualify perfectly for said title…._

"Open the door Ray!" Mariah stressed at Ray, to which he nodded frantically and opened the door only to see dark ruby eyes and a beautiful redhead. And suddenly frustration took over the Nekojin. His gaze scanned the fair beauty standing in front of him, as a light pink tinge began crawling up his cheeks. Salima chuckled at his nervousness.

"Hiya Ray." She greeted him, as he stood there still flustered and dumbfounded at the beauty presented to her. "Uhhh…" Ray uttered out as Salima giggled again.

"So, ready for our date?" She asked him as Ray snapped back into reality.  
"What? Uh yea, yeah! I'm ready!" Ray said as he shook his head, getting out of his bemused state.

"Alright, let's go!" Salima said as she turned around and Ray promptly hooked his arm around hers like a gentleman.

"Ma'am…" Salima picked up Kai's raspy and cold voice.  
"Ma'am?" She turned at him, wondering why Kai was so courteous towards her.  
"I'll be your chaperone for the night." He informed her as he crossed his arms around his chest, grunting at the end.  
"Eh?" Salima muttered out in shock as her eyes twitched towards the cold blunette. Ray scratched the back of his head, blushing a bit.  
"You could've picked a better chaperone, Ray." Salima remarked atthe neko jin.  
"That's what I said to your Romeo." Kai replied, and was elbowed in the kidney by Hilary. But no effects on the blunette.  
"Alright…" Salima said, as if she was already feeling weird that night. But there was more to that night than it met the eyes…

After exchanging more goodbyes and farewells and tips from the team, Ray and Salima got into Kai's car and went to the restaurant that they had agreed to go to.

"We're going to Le Caprie's, Kai." Ray reminded him.  
"Yes, dad." Kai once again mocked the neko jin,

"Seriously, Hilary and the others picked _you_ to be the chaperone?" Ray finally questioned the bewildering choice.  
"Hilary and the others didn't pick me, they forced me." Kai denounced.

"What about Tala?" Ray inquired.  
"Took a break." Kai replied.  
"And Lee?" Ray once again asked.

"Took a hike!" Kai fumed back.

"Relax, Kai. Please ignore Ray." Salima interrupted in an attempt to stop Ray from further bickering.

"That's what I've been doing my whole life." The blunette calmly replied, further insulting the man of the hour.  
"Ugh." Ray sighed.  
"It's okay, Ray. It's Kai, we can expect this from him."Salima assured the worried nekojin, earning a smile from him.  
"Thanks, Salima." He said.  
"You're welcome." She replied, smiling.

They stopped at the restaurant. Le Caprie's - one of the most expensive restaurants in the entire city. Who knows how much money Ray must have spent in trying to book this date? But this was his first date! So he had to do anything and everything to make sure that this would be a memorable night that he nor Salima would never forget. But little did he know that this night was going to be memorable for them, but not in a way Ray expected…

Ray led Salima out of the car. Kai stayed in, he could not bear the sight of these two lovebirds "smoochin' out" in one of the stalls. He pulled his hoodie down over his head, reclined on his seat and dozed off into dreamland.

Meanwhile, in the real world, reality was beginning to show Ray how much of a bitch she was…

"I'm, sorry, Mr. Kaon. But you have not made an appointment for tonight." The overly-Frenched owner snapped at Ray.

"What do you mean?" Ray argued back.  
"Oh please, sir. Just check one more time." Salima requested.

"No more, madame! I have had enough of you two little petty rrrrruh-rascals!" The French snarled out, adding unnecessary stress to the word rascal

"Sir, please check it again!" Ray requested, in a more harsh tone.

"That's it! I've had it with your chatter-chatter! Be gone pheasants!" The manager roughly addressed the couple. Hopless, Ray turned back.  
"Lt's go Salima…" He replied sadden.

"Wait! Salima?" The French called at the neko jin, earning surprised looks form the couple.  
"You're Salima?" He asked the redhead, pointing at her.  
"Yes, sir." She replied.  
"Yuo've made a reservation for the night! Five star, right?" He asked, earning dumbfounded looks from the redhead.

"Yes she has!" Ray instantly replied.  
"Hm hm, well, well. Ce la vie! Welcome to La Capries! Enjoy our dinner!" He announced with finesse as he opened the door for the couple. Without second thought, they exchanged looks and rushed inside. They were guided by the once-evil-turned-good manager to their reserved seats, near the sea and in the open sky. They assumed their seats and were handed the menu cards.  
"I'll have the red lobster, what about you Ray?" Salima asked the neko jin.

"I'll have the lobster too Salima." He replied.

The waiter then approached them.

"What shall you have?" He asked.  
"Two red lobsters, please." Ray said.

"Ya'll got a lotta money, homes!" The waiter addressed.

"Exxcuse me?" Ray asked, feeling weird.

"Ya gon' to bang this here chiky?!" The waiter asked, pointing at Salima.  
"What?!" Ray snapped at the perverted waiter, feeling uncomfortable. So was Salima.  
"Môssieur. Môssieur! Please ignore this imbecile! Rascon! Get their ordered, quickly!" The French manager stepped in, telling the waiter off.

"Hm, fucking white boys!" The waiter swore his way off.

"Hm hmm, ignore the fool. You two have fun!" He said as he tippy toed off.  
"Oh boy…" Ray signed out, slapping his palm over his forehead.

"It's okay, Ray." The redhead once again being supportive of the nekojin. If only she had known what Ray was uttering and begging for the entire time

 _I just want a perfect night for you, Salima…_

Half an hour passed, still no dinner. Ray was getting tempted again!  
"Dark Khon!" Ray called at the French manager, who came rushing in.  
"Yes, Mossieur?" He came swaying at the couple.

"Where is out dinner?!" The impatient Ray barked at the slim and stick-figured French.

"It'll be here, Mossieur! Please, be patient!" He replied, more like _begged_ trying to keep the hot head as calm as possible.

"Ray, please relax!" Salima whispered at the nekojin.

"Fine." Ray sighed out, in despair. Could this night get any worse?

After a stressful forty-five minutes, the waiter comes with the dinner - Red lobster for two. But something about that dinner seemed odd - it seemed to be _too red…_

"Bon apptit!" The French said, smacking his lips.

"Finally." Ray muttered under his skin before verbally saying," Thank you." To the manager.

"Thank you sir." Salima said. As they both picked up their knives and proceeded to cut into the lobster, they seemingly could not do so. Apparently the lobster skin was too thick, or too rubbery…

"What the?" Ray uttered out as he tried to stick his knife into the lobster, but to no avail. It didn't seem to cut.

"Ugh, these lobsters won't cut, Ray!" Salima grumbled as she tried to force her knife into the overcooked lobster. And as if it was spring-loaded , the lobster bounced off of the table because of the force applied by Salima and straightly met Frenchy's thin face, ouch.

Instantly, Frenchy fell down from the force of the heavy lobster being applied _on his face_ , he got up. His face was now all red, not from the impact of the overcooked sea food, _but from rage…._

"Oooh, this is the last straw!" The muttered out.

"It's overcooked, you maroon!" Ray complained, before him the manager shook from anger until he let out all steam.  
"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed out, clenching his fists, before he swung them around. Inadvertently, one of his fists smashed the champagne bottle open, which led to the alcoholic drink pour over Salima's newly bought dress.

"Eeeh!" She screeched out as she got up, she tried to remove the fairly large stains with her handkerchief but no luck.

"Ray!" She moaned out, as soon as Ray heard her and eyed on her dress being ruined, _he snapped…_

 _He got up into the manager's face, and without warning delivered a thunderous right hand to his glammed up face which resulted in his instant collapse and being knocked out. Ouch…._

"We're going." Ray mumbled as he tightly clasped onto Salima's wrist and dragged her out of the restaurant. "Rayy we haven't even paid for the—!" She was cut off.

"Damn It Salima!" He snapped at her as they stood outside the restaurant. She immediately shook and looked at him with gleaming eyes, Ray had never snapped at her before.  
"Wha- Ray?" She stuttered out. Ray sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry. Look, Salima, I—I just wanted to give you the best night ever. I—I tried it make everything perfect, I paid extra for the reception, the seaside view, the lobster, I—I paid extra for the everything! But I—I-!" He stammered but was stopped.  
You didn't have to do this for me, Ray." Salima softly said. Ray looked at her in a bit of a shock.

"You know I love you for who you are, not what you show off. You're a nice guy, Ray. I fell in love with the Ray who is caring, understanding, acts as an ender brother when in need. I feel in love with the Ray who loves simplicity." She said as she looked into his eyes, suddenly Ray's expressions soften. He could not help but to tightly hug his love.  
"Ooofh!" Salima huffed out as she felt his tight hug, before she too got comfortable and hugged him. They stayed like this for quite a while.

"I better be going, Ray." Salima softly whispered.  
"I'll drop you." Ray suggested.  
"No need, Ray. I'll take the bus. Kai must be getting impatient." She said.

"Whatever, I don't care about him."Ray told as he went towards the car and knocked on its window. Kai opened it.  
"What?" He grunted.  
"I'm going with Salima by bus, ne need to wait for us." Ray replied before darting of to Salima. As the lovely couple hooked their arms and proceeded to strut to the bus stop with visible smiles, Kai got a phone call.  
"All went according to plan, Sir." A familiar voice said.  
""Good job, Frenchy. Dropping that wine was the only way for Salima to hug him. I admit it wasn't the most innocent way, but it worked." Kai replied, smirking.

"Did you get your money?" He asked the manager.  
"Yes, I did. Thank you." The manager replied.  
"No, thank you. Because of you, Salima and Ray got together." Kai said as he closed his phone and proceeded to drive.

As Salima and Ray proceeded to walk towards the bus stop, it began to rain. Ray immediately took his coat off and wrapped it around Salima, she tightly hugged him. They both stared into each others' eyes before exchanging a soft kiss.

"I love you, Ray…" She whispered.  
"I love you too Salima…"He replied back softly as she rested her head on his chest, as they both waited for the bus to arrive.

 _Looks like not all mishaps lead to sad endings, some even lead to happy endings. It's all about who is in the mishap, in this case it was Ray and Salima… And this would certainly be a night they would never, ever forget…_

 **Done, I hope you like is Misty. Please excuse any mistakes, I tried to make it as perfect as possible. But truth be told, you are a much better writer than me. Anyhoo, please do read and review, and I'll se you next time.**

 **Masroor.**


End file.
